dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Harley Quinn (G1)/cartoon
Harley Quinn debuted in the season 1 webisode Welcome to Super Hero High. She is voiced by Tara Strong in the English version of the cartoon. Season one In Welcome to Super Hero High, Harley Quinn appears flipping across the courtyard with Beast Boy before making faces behind Principal Waller. She is later seen laughing with Katana, Frost, Bumblebee, and Star Sapphire. In All About Super Hero High, she greets Wonder Woman with a joy-buzzed handshake as she . In Roomies, she spends time trying to connect with Wonder Woman, but has trouble due to their differences. Eventually, Wondy invites her to hang out, and Harley hugs her happily. In Crazy Quiltin', She sees Wonder Woman upset over her supersuit assignment. After her suggestion of using the one she already has gets turned down, Harley, Bumblebee, and Katana watch Wonder Woman's various attempts at costumes before they all pitch in to help. In Fall Into Super Hero High, Harley Quinn hosts a movie night that shows various clips of student blunders around campus. While hoping to get laughter from self-humiliation, she instead annoys them. Upon realizing she accidentally had auto-upload turned on and over four million people viewed it, the girls begin to talk angrily at her before Wonder Woman starts laughing at how bad she looked. Everyone except Cheetah joins in laughing before Wonder Woman tells Harley to play it again. In Hero of the Month: Poison Ivy, she is part of the class watching Amanda Waller announce Poison Ivy as the recipient of the titular award and is later interviewedtalks about how Poison Ivy saved her from a plant monster. In Designing Disaster, she compliments Wonder Woman's supersuit and runs out of the school during the Save the Day alarm. In Clubbing, Harley Quinn makes a cameo appearance attending the SHHS Club Fair in the courtyard with Catwoman. In Hero of the Month: Bumblebee, she appears in an interview in Bumblebee's Hero of the Month VT saying that she is "funny as honey". In Saving the Day, she leaves Super Suit class to answer a Save the Day alarm and uses her giant whoopee cushion to rescue a falling Lucius Fox. Season two In New Beginnings, Harley Quinn appears at Wonder Woman's first Super villain beat-down In the special Super Hero High, Harley helps battle Giganta and welcomes Supergirl to Super Hero High, she later helps in the battle against Granny Goodness and the Female Furies. In Hero of the Month: Supergirl, Harley comments on Supergirl's knack for making a dramatic entrance for her Hero of the Month VT. In Batgirl vs. Supergirl, Harley eats the last piece of Super Food Cake that Batgirl and Supergirl were competing over. In Quinntessential Harley, Harley becomes an internet sensation, and even gains HarleyCon, a fan convention, where anybody can be like her. She eventually declares there can only be one Harley and tries to maintain her individuality. "Harley fever" eventually ends. In Hero of the Month: Harley Quinn, she receives the titular award from Principal Waller and gets testimonials from Batgirl, Bumblebee and Wonder Woman. In Hero of the Month: Batgirl, Harley talks about Batgirl's expertise with gadgets and gizmo's for Batgirl's Hero of the Month VT. In Doubles Trouble, she makes a background appearance spectating the tennis competition between Supergirl and Katana against the Flash and Cyborg. In Franken-Ivy, she arrives with other students to battle Frankie, Poison Ivy's overgrown rampaging, plant pet. Under Ivy's advice, Katana trims him to an acceptable size, ending his threat. In Dude, Where's My Invisible Jet?, she gets the idea to help Wonder Woman and her friends find her missing invisible jet using invisible ink, which proves successful. In Hero of the Month: Frost, she appears sitting with Ivy at a lounge as Principal Waller announces Frost as the recipient of the titular award. In The Blunder Games, she makes a background appearance talking to Hawkgirl at the designated recon spot for the advanced survival skills final. In Hero of the Month: Hawkgirl, she appears attending Bumblebee's surprise birthday party organized by Hawkgirl. In The Cheetah Who Cried Wolf, the Cheetah manipulates Harley into staging a robbery of Capes & Cowls Café so Cheetah can appear to save the day and win Hero of the Month. In Ring of Mire, Harley accidently bumps into Star Sapphire and drops a precarious stack of pies on her, just after she has a shower and making her dirty again. In Ultimate Accessory, Harley watches Bumblebee invent new accessory gadgets for her Weaponomics mid term assignment. Harley later helps Bumblebee demonstrate her spring-loaded boots gadget by using them successfully defeating King Shark at the docks with Katana and Miss Martian, also equipped with Bumblebee's accessories. In Roomies Return: Frost's Bite, she appears racing with her friends into the shower, who occupy all the stalls before an ill Frost. In The Odd Couple, she is partnered with Lady Shiva for advanced stakeout class and her lack of seriousness towards their task of finding Cheshire exasperates her partner, while Harley complains of her lack of humor. After Cheshire attacks, they jump off the building to escape before climbing back up to prevent her from escaping, as Lady Shiva accuses Harley of blowing their cover. She tells Harley a joke as Cheshire sneaks up on her and pushes her out of the way to punch and defeat Cheshire. Shiva laughs at one of Harley's jokes as Cheshire is taken away. In Hero of the Month: Beast Boy, she sits with Bumblebee, Wonder Woman and Poison Ivy as they watch Principal Waller make the Hero of the Month announcement. Season three In Surprise!, Harley Quinn recruits Katana and Bumblebee to help her infiltrate Batgirl's room and leave a surprise present. After encountering numerous booby-traps, they succeed, but are captured by a final trap. In Tales From the Kryptomites Part 2, Harley responds to a Save the Day alarm with other students to the Metropolis streets to battle a Kryptomite infestation and shatters many with Bumblebee and Cyborg, only for the shattered shards to multiply in the rain. When Frost and Ivy create a chemical solution that permanently defeat them, she uses balloons full of the chemical to defeat the Kryptomites. After the students defeat the Kryptomites, she keeps one red one for matching her dorm décor. In Seeing Red, she plays a prank on Ivy and argues with her as her red Kryptomite uses its anger-inducing powers to sow discord in Super Hero High School. She and Ivy later attack and taunt Starfire, but Starfire manipulates Ivy into defeating the Kryptomite with the chemical, restoring peace in the school. Harley then takes the Kryptomite's remains and runs off. In Around Metropolis in 80 Seconds, she participates in a street race with Wonder Woman and Supergirl. During the race, she clears obstructions by running over a doubly-parked car and smashing through a closed road sign with a spring-loaded boxing glove in her buggy. She wins the race when her competitors are sidetracked by the Double Dare Twins. In The Ares Up There, she attends the Party of Plenty on Themyscira with Wonder Woman, Supergirl and Batgirl. When Ares crashes the event, she confronts him only to be thrown away. As a battle erupts between Ares and her classmates, Wonder Woman directs Harley to procure the Amulet of Harmonia from the Hall of Honor. Ares grows in size and goes on a rampage, and is defeated whem Harley puts the Amulet on him, making him feel harmonious and leave. In Body Electric, she makes a cameo appearance attending Thunder and Lightning's medal ceremony for restoring power to Metropolis. In Techless Tuesday, she makes a background appearance sitting in Commissioner Gordon's class with Wonder Woman and Poison Ivy. In Fresh Ares Part 1, she salutes Ares as he comes to Capes & Cowls to see Wonder Woman. Catwoman later convinces her to attend a nonexistent audition for "Damsel in Distress #1", distracting Wonder Woman, Supergirl and Batgirl to leave Capes & Cowls so she can steal Ares' Amulet of Harmonia, causing him to go on a rampage. In Fresh Ares Part 2, after her schoolmates tell her there is no audition, she leaves the auditorium with them to respond to a Save the Day alarm and climbs into the Battywagon with the non-flying students before exiting to battle Ares. After he gets stunned, Harley helps temporarily subdue him by firing a harpoon from the Battywagon, tripping him. In Gorilla Warfare, she attends a phys ed class with Vice Principal Grodd as a special guest when he is suddenly kidnapped by members of his former gorilla army. She goes with her classmates to save him, and is initially reluctant to fight as Grodd gave her detention 212 times in the year, but later helps Hawkgirl fight a gorilla. After Grodd tells the gorillas that he is not brainwashed or in need of their rescue, he kiddingly gives Harley and her classmates detention for staring. In Fight Flub, she attends an advanced martial arts phys ed class, showing off her acrobatic skills on uneven bars, before telling Big Barda that is is her turn. Coach Wildcat later directs the class except for Barda and Katana to the sparring mats. Season four In Fish Out of Water Part 1, Harley Quinn confronts Mrs. Clayface with Katana, Mera and Batgirl as she steals purses at the park. Mrs. Clayface blasts Harley and Batgirl away with her arms before getting away. In Fish Out of Water Part 2, she attends the surprise pool party in Mera's room. In Gone to the Dogs Part 2, Harley sits by the fountain in front of the school with her pet monkey Calliope with Big Barda and Perry after Principal Waller abolishes the school's no pets rule. In Pets Peeved Part 1, she and other pet-owning students are threatened with failure by Grodd when their pets fail to work together for a class. Later that day, she and the other owners then confront the Animilitia at the zoo, where she is disarmed by Killer Croc and mistakenly calls him an alligator and later hits Lion-Mane with her mallet. The students are then lured and trapped in a super-proof room in the zoo. In Pets Peeved Part 2, they are rescued by their pets, who work together to defeat the Animilitia and reunite with their owners. In Ha-Ha Horticulture, she works on her quad-cycle in the garage and becomes the only person in the school to not be affected by Poison Ivy's sleeping poppy experiment due to wearing a breathing mask. She travels with Ivy to a swamp to help her find a plant whose pollen can counteract the effects of the experiment. When they encounter Solomon Grundy, she knocks him off her quad-cycle with a spring-loaded boxing glove in her quad-cycle. After Ivy subdues Grundy, they find the plant and return to the school, using Harley's stink bomb technology in her quad-cycle to distribute the pollen and undo the effects of Ivy's experiment. In Truth of the Lasso Part 2, she appears in Wonder Woman's room as she tries to find her missing lasso of truth and listens to the story of how she obtained it. In Truth of the Lasso Part 3, she attends a school field trip to the Gotham Dentistry Museum, but the bus gets delayed by traffic jam caused by a rampaging Giganta. She takes control of the bus by ejecting Wildcat before trying to escape Giganta. Giganta eventually corners the bus. In Truth of the Lasso Part 4, Giganta tells the students of her missing earrings. She drives the bus as the students track down their missing classmate Wonder Woman and confront the Cheetah as she subdues Wonder Woman with her lasso in the sewers. She later returns to the school from the dentistry museum and talks with Supergirl about how much they unexpectedly enjoyed the trip. In Nevermore Part 3, she shoots water from a large flower-shaped water gun at Trigon as he attacks Super Hero High. When he counterattacks, she acrobatically dodges the fire he throws at her but her water gun gets destroyed. In Drive Me Crazy, she shows off her quad-cycle for her vehicle assignment and offers to teach Big Barda how to drive it. During their lesson, Barda accidentally ejects her from the vehicle by hitting the brake instead of the gas pedal, before rolling away backward after failing to put in park. She and her friends later congratulate Barda for stopping Cyborg's out of control tank, only for her to crash it for not putting it in park. In Tamaranean Dance Club Part 1, she attends the Tamaranean dance with Korugar students and stands with Catwoman and Poison Ivy. In Tamaranean Dance Club Part 2, she is one of the Super Hero High students ejected from the school by the Korugar students as "dance" is Tamaranean for "domination battle". In By the Yearbook, she appears as one of the two co-editors for the Super Hero High yearbook along with Wonder Woman, taking pictures of LOL moments for the yearbook, while her partner takes pictures of students of the students being heroic. As they race to get their competing layouts to the printer, Harley races through a construction site where Wonder Woman saves her from a wrecking ball. After seeing Harley's pictures, Wonder Woman agrees to incorporate elements of her layout in the yearbook. The completed yearbook is well-received by the other students. Season five In Spell-shocked Part 1, she jumps through the school hallways with her mallet and is reprimanded by Grodd. In Spell-shocked Part 2, she gets attacked by a water fountain when it is brought to life by the Book of Legends. Later in the cafeteria, she and other students battles the book and eventually, Raven uses a counter-spell to defeat it. In Bottle Episode, she attends Poison Ivy's Earth Day presentation on recycling. She mistakes the bottle city of Kandor for a soda bottle and shakes it, causing Supergirl to lead her away and tell her it is a fragile class project. After the bottle city is saved from the trash incinerator, she asks if it is the glue is dried off, and Supergirl and Wonder Woman respond that it is going somewhere safe. She later watches as it gets locked in a safe room by Grodd. In Career Day, she runs through the halls and jumps over a wet floor sign only to slip on wet paint on a locker, fall into a janitorial cleaning cart and crash it as Wonder Woman and Parasite clean the hall. In Mood Ring, she is hit by the indigo compassion element from Star Sapphire's broken ring as she is about to throw a water balloon in the school hallway. Now compassionate, she gives a pie to Star Sapphire. She is turned back to normal when she is paired with Batgirl, who is affected by the orange greed element. Harley then throws a pie at Batgirl. In Stage Fright, she participates in the school production of "A Midsummer Night's Dream", and diverges from the script during a rehearsal. With the rest of the cast, she is stuck to the floor when Raven's good luck spell backfires, forcing Miss Martian to play all the characters with her shape-shifting ability for the performance. When the spell wears off after the play, she and her friends congratulate Miss Martian only for her to disappear in shyness. In Hackgirl, she accompanies Hawkgirl and Batgirl as the latter tries to modify the former's mace of justice for a Weaponimics project. As Hawkgirl struggles to use the modified mace, they are called by Save the Day Alarm to the docks to battle Cheshire. After Batgirl defeats her henchmen, she and Harley are incapacitated by the mace's enhancements. After Hawkgirl defeats Cheshire by removing the enhancements, Harley offers to allow Batgirl to enhance her whoopie cushion after Hawkgirl declines subsequent enhancements. In My New Best Friend, she appears as a patron at Capes & Cowls and informs Batgirl that Catwoman is stealing her Batcycle. In Anti Hall Monitor Part 1, Harley learns of Batgirl's Anti-Hall Monitor App and breaks a promise to keep it a secret, resulting in many students using it to avoid Hawkgirl. She later takes Batgirl to Capes & Cowls for a break. In Anti Hall Monitor Part 2, after returning to the school, they are zapped into a super-proof confined room with other students by a monster created by the app's artificial intelligence. She overdramatizes being trapped in the room for less than a minute. After Hawkgirl defeats the monster, she and the other students are zapped back into the school foyer. In Haunted Harley, Harley gets detention when she tries to pre-empt having to do an algebra quiz by having Calliope pull the Save the Day Alarm. When stuck-shrunken Bumblebee, tries to call for her help, she mistakes her for a ghost and unknowingly attacks and endangers her with Calliope in fear. She later runs out of the room to tell Vice Principal Grodd and promises "to never do anything bad again". She returns trying to use sage to cast away the ghost only for Grodd reprimands her for stealing Poison Ivy's sage after which she runs off. In the first part of All Pets Are Off, she enters Calliope in the Super Hero High pet show, who wins a medal. The pets are then stolen by Artemiz. In the second part, the pets rescue themselves, defeat Artemiz, reunite with their owners and split the grand prize. In the first part of For the Girl Who Has Everything, she gets a "C" on her ideal world assignment with Supergirl due to her partner's refusal to have her contribute, concerned that she would put chattering teeth in their assignment. Harley and her friends later battle Kryptomites as they loot the Super Hero High garage, defeating one with those chattering teeth. She and Ivy leave a Kryptonian plant they found in Supergirl's room as she recovers from the battle. In the second part, she helps defeat the plant as it attacks Supergirl as she sleeps. After waking up, Supergirl hugs her friends, admitting to realizing the value of her friendships with them. In Missing Martian, she gives an exploding birthday cupcake to Miss Martian and also admits to telling Grodd about her birthday who announces it on the PA system. She later appears attending a surprise birthday party for Miss Martian. In Water Water Nowhere, she bumps into a loaned sculpture from the art museum before leaving the school to go on a field trip to the amusement park, leaving Mera behind. She later meets up with Mera with Wonder Woman and Poison Ivy upon returning after she defeats Killer Croc while alone in the school. In the first part of Fortress of Solidarity, she makes a cameo appearance attending the SHH winter holiday tree ceremony and expresses displeasure when Trigon crashes the event by melting through the skating rink. She later watches as Principal Waller lights the tree. In Super Gift Swap, she participates in the school's annual gift exchange, having left a ticking present the other students are wary of. During the first steal, Raven steals the present she picks and after the swap, Batgirl ends up with the ticking present and Harley throws away her own. Batgirl realizes the ticking present is her own watch that Harley took from her dorm room. In the first part of My So-Called Anti-Life, Harley attends Dr. Seid's Math Club and takes a multiple choice test which she admits to having no clue how to do. She gets the highest score and inspires Dr. Seid to transform into Darkseid after using her results to solve the Anti-Life equation. In the second part, as Darkseid uses the equation to transform the world in his own image, transforming students and staff in the school into clones of himself, Harley escapes with the remaining students into the room they were sent to in Anti-Hall Monitor. In the third part, after having a hysteric fit in the room, Harley and the remaining students execute Batgirl's idea to restore the individuality of the students and staff at the school to undo the solution of the equation. She is seen turning Supergirl back by giving her her cape. As the effects of the equation are undone and Darkseid retreats in defeat, she stands by Batgirl as she says they will be ready and waiting if he returns. Gallery IG110215.jpg|"All About Super Hero High" Roomies.png|"Roomies" IG012716.jpg|"Roomies" Designing Disaster.png|"Designing Disaster" IG021216.jpg|"Saving the Day" Saving the Day.png|"Saving the Day" Harley_Quinn_DCSHG_Eyes.png Harley_Quinn_DCSHG_moving_eyes.png Harley_Quinn_DCSHG_angry_eyes.png Batgirl_DCSHG_Back_and_Legs.png Pedal Pumping Scenes